Conventional tray tables typically extend the width of a seat back, and are moveable between a stowed position flush with and latched to the seat back of a seat and a deployed position with the tray table extending away from the seat back in a generally horizontal position for use by an aft-seated occupant. Other well-known designs include bi-fold tray tables that are hinged in the middle and are typically stowed in a folded configuration in an armrest. To deploy the table, the arm cap is raised, the table pivoted out of a storage cavity in the armrest, pivoted laterally across the lap of the seat occupant, after which the table is unfolded at the hinge to form a full width tray table.
Electronic media devices, such as tablet computers, smart phones, handheld gaming devices, e-readers, and other portable electronic devices (PEDs) are becoming more commonplace due to the increased needs for portable computing, remote communication and access to media content. The use of electronic media devices has increased substantially since the Federal Aviation Administration liberalized the use of portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablets, and phones during most phases of aircraft flight.
While designed to be easily held for touchscreen use, most PEDs lack a mounting structure or structure to mount thereto to securely maintain the device for prolonged use or for hands-free interaction. This is particularly disadvantageous when using a PED in a vehicle such as an airplane, train or car where the PED may be used, in part, as a replacement for a permanently-mounted dedicated video monitor.
There is a need for a more secure manner of holding the devices in a use position while minimizing the possibility of the device falling onto the aircraft deck or into space occupied by another passenger. For this reason, the tray table of this application includes features intended to more securely hold portable electronic devices during use, while also providing for additional uses of the tray table, such as for holding a meal tray or a beverage cup.